Illogique
by Eilisande
Summary: Les Humains sont revenus sur Terre et les robots les aident à reconstruire leur monde. Pour Wall-E et Eve, c'est aussi l'occasion d'apprendre à approfondir leur relation, malgré quelques malentendus et la difficulté qu'a un robot à reconnaître les sentiments qui passent dans ses processeurs.


Prompt de l'obscur échange 2019 : "Une scène tout choupi sur terre. Avec les humains ou non. Tout ce que j'aimerai bien voir c'est la relation entre nos deux robots s'approfondir."

N"hésitez pas à commenter !

-.-.-.

Tout est étrange sur Terre. Rien n'est logique. Sur le vaisseau Axiom, tout était logique. Un robot a une directive, accomplit sa directive, recharge et recommence. Sur Terre aussi, mais il y a tant de paramètres aléatoires que Eve ne peut pas tous les calculer.

Et puis, il y a les humains. Eve regrette le temps où ils ne faisaient rien que tourner en rond sur le vaisseau sans jamais rien faire. Sans jamais gêner.

-Humains – problèmes, dit-elle à Wall-e.

-Humains – bien, répond Wall-e. Humains – compagnie. Eve – compagnie.

La réponse fait plaisir à entendre. Illogique. Autour de Wall-e, la plupart des choses sont illogiques. Le petit robot est une catastrophe ambulante. Eve doit passer la moitié de son temps à le surveiller. Si elle n'est pas derrière lui, il tombe dans des crevasses ou manque de se faire écraser par une colonne branlante de détritus. Deux fois, il a failli se faire tuer par une autre Eve parce qu'il la prenait pour elle. Les unités Eve sont programmées pour réagir violemment.

Pour des raisons de place, Eve efface régulièrement ses banques de données, comme tous les robots. Elle le fait plus souvent maintenant qu'elle connaît Wall-e pour être sûre d'avoir assez de place pour tous ses souvenirs de lui. Mathématiquement, il est certain qu'un jour, même si elle leur consacre toute sa mémoire, elle n'aura plus de place et devra en effacer. Elle a déjà commencé : elle a effacé toutes les fois où elle a menacé Wall-e de son arme, sauf une. Elle pense que c'est important, mais ne sait pas vraiment pourquoi.

-Eve. Joli.

Joli est un mot que les enfants humains lui ont appris. Wall-e l'utilise tout le temps désormais. Chaque fois qu'il trouve un objet intéressant – aujourd'hui, une boule rouge et ronde avec un vieil humain à barbe blanche dessiné dessus – et chaque fois qu'il voit une nouvelle plante germer. Des fois, il l'utilise aussi pour Eve.

La boule est intéressante, mais Wall-e est censé nettoyer la zone. Les humains veulent tenter quelque chose qui s'appelle irri-gation. Wall-e ne devrait pas perdre de temps à tourner en rond autour des enfants en faisant du bruit ou fouiller à la recherche de nouveaux objets à garder. Ce n'est pas productif et ce n'est pas sa directive.

Wall-e n'aime pas le mot directive. Ni le mot mission. Il sait toujours quand Eve pense à la mission. Elle vole partout autour de lui, redescend à terre, dit son nom, bat des bras puis repart dans la direction où elle veut qu'il aille et revient. Wall-e a envie de lui faire plaisir, mais il y a tellement d'objets intéressants et les petits humains aiment qu'il en ramène. Il commence même à les distinguer les uns des autres maintenant. Les enfants sont comme les robots, ils se ressemblent tous, mais on peut les reconnaître parce qu'ils ne bougent pas tous pareils. C'est même plus facile, car ils ont des voix et un châssis différent.

Wall-e n'est pas très doué pour distinguer les robots les uns des autres. Eve dit que c'est parce qu'il a été cassé pour aider tout le monde. Heureusement, le commandant a insisté pour que lui et Eve aient une médaille collée sur eux. De face, il la distingue de toutes les autres Eves. De toute façon, pour lui c'est la seule Eve.

Ce matin, il est passé devant un groupe d'humaines qui discutaient en surveillant des petits humains. « C'est plus fort que moi », disait l'une d'elle, « quand je passe devant Kyle, j'ai des frissons partout. ». Les autres riaient et disaient qu'elle était amoureuse. Wall-e se demande s'il est amoureux de Eve. Il ne sait pas ce que le mot veut dire, mais quand elle est là, ses circuits s'affolent et il a l'impression d'entrer en surcharge. C'est comme de se prendre un très long éclair. Des fois, il a juste besoin de penser à elle pour que ça recommence.

Il pourrait passer son temps à la regarder voler. Elle veut toujours qu'il aille plus vite et qu'il reste concentré, mais quand elle vole, elle regarde toujours au sol pour voir s'il y a des objets qui pourraient l'intéresser. Des fois, quand elle le trouve trop lent, elle le soulève même du sol pour l'emmener voir sa trouvaille.

-Eve – jolie, dit-il en la regardant plus longtemps que l'assemblage de bout de métal qui fait du bruit quand il y a du vent.

-Wall-e !, répond-elle exaspérée en allant voir plus loin.

Il continue à la regarder. Jolie n'est pas un assez grand mot pour parler d'Eve. Il devrait y en avoir un autre. Un mot pour décrire comment le soleil la fait briller quand elle vole et combien Wall-e est excité quand il lui montre quelque chose qui la fascine autant que lui. Un mot qui explique ce qu'il ressent quand elle tourne autour de lui en faisant des bruits de reproche juste parce qu'il vient de trébucher sur sa propre chenille et quand elle ramène d'autres unités Wall-e au vaisseau pour être sûre qu'il aura toujours des morceaux de rechange.

-Wall-e !

Exaspérée, elle le soulève pour le mettre face à un monceau de déchet. Comme elle veut qu'il se mette au travail au lieu de la regarder, Wall-e obéit. Mais dès qu'elle détourne le regard, il reprend sa contemplation.

Il aimerait avoir le vocabulaire pour dire à Eve ce qu'il ressent quand il la voit. Ce que c'est de ne plus être le seul robot encore actif, d'avoir quelqu'un avec qui partager ses trésors. Avant de rencontrer Eve, il avait oublié ce qu'être seul signifiait vraiment. Il ne se rendait plus compte que cela faisait mal quelque part au plus profond de ses circuits et qu'il s'était forcé à ignorer cette sensation.

Il ne pourra jamais se lasser de regarder Eve.

Eve ne peut pas s'empêcher d'être inquiète chaque fois qu'elle regarde Wall-e. Il ne comprend pas parce que sa mémoire est défectueuse et qu'il est défectueux. Elle l'a réparé, mais il est plus lent à réagir et à répondre. C'est un vieux modèle, comme elle, mais sa fabrication à elle est beaucoup plus récente et elle a beaucoup moins servie que lui. Wall-e fonctionne depuis sept cent ans et il est vieux comme l'Axiom. Mais l'Axiom a toujours eu des centaines de robots pour l'entretenir et Wall-e a du se réparer comme il pouvait.

Elle raccompagne Wall-e au village que construisent les Humains au pied de l'Axiom en rouspétant. Si elle rouspète assez fort, elle s'inquiète moins. Illogique.

-Wall-e cassé, dit-elle au capitaine pendant que Wall-e est occupé à danser avec les enfants devant son film.

Le capitaine lâche aussitôt son écritoire.

-Quoi ? Je l'ai vu il y a cinq minutes, il allait parfaitement bien !

Eve soupire. Les Humains leur ont donné des bras et des outils pour les aider. Ils auraient aussi pu leur donner les moyens de communiquer avec eux. Eve peut détruire un bâtiment en quelques secondes, mais pas se faire comprendre d'un humain. Pour sa logique, on frôle l'absurde. Il faut être un idiot pour créer quelque chose sans se donner les moyens de le comprendre. Par conséquents, les Humains sont encore plus idiots que Wall-e.

Wall-e est idiot, mais c'est son Wall-e. Quand elle pense qu'il est un idiot, elle a envie de rire. Quand elle pense que les Humains sont idiots, elle est exaspérée. Elle est triste pour Wall-e surtout qu'ils n'aient pas la parole. Elle sait qu'il adorerait parler avec les petits humains et poser des tonnes de questions aux plus grands.

-Wall-e cassé, insiste-t-elle. Réparations incomplètes.

-Ah, tu veux dire qu'il a été abîmé quand nous sommes arrivés sur Terre ? Il a été très brave.

Il ne comprend pas. Eve a envie de le bousculer, mais elle est programmée pour être polie. La plupart du temps.

-Wall-e cassé. Réparer ?Problèmes mémoire – ralentissement – inefficacité. Oublis protocoles – directives. Réparer ?

Elle prononce ces mots le plus lentement possible. Les humains ont parfois du mal à comprendre même les choses les plus simples.

-Oh, Eve...

Le capitaine se lève de son fauteuil pour la serrer dans ses bras. Bien sûr, elle est un robot et n'a pas besoin de ce geste de confort physique. Eve s'efforce d'ignorer la petite partie de son processeur qui lui rappelle qu'elle ressent des choses étranges quand Wall-e tend son bras vers elle pour qu'ils se serrent par la main et laisse faire le capitaine. Celui-ci la lâche finalement et regarde en direction de Wall-e. Un enfant est assis sur lui, accroché à ses yeux et il tourne de plus en plus vite pour le faire rire.

Eve enregistre la scène.

-Eve, explique tout doucement le capitaine, on pourrait réparer Wall-e je suppose, vraiment le réparer, pas juste son corps. Et oui, je suppose que ce serait plus efficace pour notre réinstallation sur Terre. Mais Wall-e est Wall-e justement parce qu'il est tout cassé et pas seulement par votre aventure. Après 700 ans de fonctionnement continu j'imagine que tout le monde serait un peu cassé. Est-ce que ce serait vraiment Wall-e si on le réparait ?

Inadmissible. Inenvisageable. Quelque chose à l'intérieur des circuits de Eve prend le dessus sur tout le reste. Elle abandonne le capitaine, vole, saisit Wall-e et s'éloigne aussi vite qu'elle peut. Ils ne doivent pas le réparer. Wall-e est Wall-e parce qu'il est comme il est. Elle ne le veut pas différent, elle veut son Wall-e, même s'il n'est pas tout à fait celui qu'il était quand elle l'a rencontré. Même s'il est moins efficace et réactif et que le recycler serait logique. Elle a changé. Elle peut accepter qu'il ait changé aussi.

Wall-e regarde Eve refermer la porte de sa maison sans comprendre vraiment ce qui se passe. Eve réagit comme si une tempête approchait, mais ce n'est pas le cas. Ils ne sont pas en danger, mais elle refuse de le lâcher.

-Eve, demande-t-il, problème ?

-Eve = zéro problème.

Il a du mal à comprendre, aussi se dirige-t-il vers la commande d'ouverture de la porte. Eve se précipite pour l'en empêcher. Elle n'est pas en colère et Wall-e est sûr de ne pas avoir fait de grosse erreur aujourd'hui. Il ne comprend pas pourquoi elle agit comme ça. Elle a juste l'air de vouloir qu'il reste à l'intérieur.

Pour lui faire plaisir, Wall-e s'éloigne de la commande et tout de suite, Eve se calme. Il se rapproche de ses étagères, et elle le suit. Cela fait longtemps qu'ils n'ont pas été là tous les deux tous seuls, il y a trop à faire pour aider les Humains à s'installer. C'est peut-être la première fois depuis qu'ils se sont rencontrés. Wall-e n'ose pas demander. Eve est toujours triste quand elle réalise qu'il a du mal à se souvenir et Wall-e n'aime pas que Eve soit triste. Avec la porte fermée, c'est comme si les humains n'existaient pas, ni leurs amis robots. Wall-e aime avoir des amis, humains et robots, mais des fois il aimerait qu'il n'y ait à nouveau que lui et Eve. Il y a des moments où il voudrait ne l'avoir que pour lui et il y a des choses qu'il ne veut partager qu'avec elle.

Comme ses trésors. Il y en a des tas et des tas qu'il ne lui a pas montré. Wall-e la guide doucement vers une étagère, celle qu'il réserve pour les objets qui brillent au moindre reflet. Fascinée, Eve lâche sa main pour attraper une petite sphère ronde à facettes argentées et la fait tourner entre ses doigts, puis rit quand elle constata que de la poudre brillante restait accrochée à ses doigts. Wall-e rit à son tour. Vexée, elle frotte la boue sur le devant de son torse métallique. La poussière y reste accrochée aussi. Tout excité, Wall-e se met à sautiller à travers la pièce. Eve monte doucement dans les airs pour attraper un autre objet et le lui présenter.

Les objets qu'il a soigneusement classé et rangé se retrouvent éparpillés partout sur le sol en quelques heures. Il y en a qu'Eve a put faire marcher, d'autres qu'ils ont cassé sans faire exprès, alors qu'il a mis des heures et des jours à les nettoyer sans les abîmer. Ça ne le rend même pas triste. Il a rarement été aussi heureux.

Il faut que sa batterie lui signale qu'il est presque déchargé pour qu'ils reviennent à la réalité. Plusieurs heures se sont passées. Wall-e ouvre la porte et le soleil rentre à flots. Ils ont passé la nuit là. Wall-e repose l'objet qu'il tenait sur son présentoir. Il doit se recharger et se remettre au travail.

Il n'a pas fait un mètre sur la rampe que Eve l'arrête. Elle ne sourit plus.

-Wall-e reste.

D'habitude, Eve est toujours celle qui lui rappelle qu'il doit se remettre au travail. Qu'il faut que la ville soit propre, habitable et dépolluée pour les Humains.

-Travail important, lui rappelle-t-il. Directive.

-Wall-e important.

Il ne sait pas quoi répondre. Il n'a jamais été important. Il a été un parmi des centaines, puis le dernier à fonctionner et à continuer sa tâche. Les humains disent qu'il a été admirable, de tenir bon tous ces siècles, mais il ne voit pas ce qu'il a d'admirable. C'est illogique de le féliciter, il a juste fait ce qu'on attendait de lui. Que faire d'autre ?

Mais Eve lui dit qu'il est important et il manque de s'arrêter pendant plusieurs secondes et de devoir rebooter.

-Eve importante aussi.

Son amie secoue la tête, déçue. Il n'a pas répondu ce qu'elle voulait, ou ne l'a pas compris. Comme il n'a pas le vocabulaire pour exprimer ce qu'il ressent, tout ce qu'il peut faire, c'est la prendre par la main et la conduire dehors. Il espère qu'elle va passer toute la journée avec lui, même si elle n'est pas conçue pour nettoyer. Il ne se dirige pas vers l'endroit où il a travaillé la veille. Il y en a un autre où il ne va pas souvent. Il aurait du finir de nettoyer cet endroit il y a des mois, mais il préfère ne pas y aller trop souvent parce qu'on y trouve des tas de choses incroyables et qu'il veut pouvoir en profiter très, très longtemps.

Quand ils arrivent sur place, Eve scanne l'endroit et se met à sautiller, tout excitée et à aller d'un endroit à l'autre sans savoir où s'arrêter et quel objet regarder le premier. Eve fait souvent comme si cela n'avait pas d'importance, comme si seule la directive qu'elle s'est choisie comptait. Elle a décidé que sa nouvelle directive c'était de protéger les humains et de les réinstaller sur Terre et Wall-e est toujours content de l'aider. Mais aujourd'hui, il est heureux de la voir partager totalement son enthousiasme. Souvent, Eve ne sait pas se poser et profiter du moment. Lui oublie qu'il y a une tâche qu'il doit faire. Wall-e sait que Eve le trouve souvent agaçant et lui ne parvient pas toujours à comprendre ce qu'elle pense. Ce n'est pas triste, parce qu'ils partagent ça, cette même envie de découvrir toutes les choses qu'ont laissé les Humains d'avant derrière eux et toutes les choses que les Humains d'aujourd'hui vont créer. Il n'a pas les mots pour dire tout ça, mais il le pense très, très fort.

-Eve belle, murmure-t-il.

-Wall-e important, répond-elle en posant dans son panier du plastique très fin qui fait un joli bruit quand elle le froisse.

Pour le moment, il n'existe rien d'autre qu'eux d'eux et la nouvelle montagne de déchets à construire. Ils sont heureux.


End file.
